Worlds Finest Missing Scenes
by Quiickest
Summary: Some Scenes that happened between characters in the Crossover Episode "Worlds Finest." Some Superflash implied later. Westallen implied later. Olicity implied later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Tell me about your earth

**AN: I love writing scenes that happen off screen/ scenes that are between actual scenes, and I've had some planned for World's Finest for awhile. These all take place during Supergirl 1x18 "Worlds Finest" Just after the scene in CatCo where Barry meets the amazing Cat Grant. This is my first Story being uploaded to Fanfiction, so please leave reviews so I know how I'm doing!**

* * *

"So, tell me about your earth" Kara led as she held a doughnut between her fingers. Her gaze was locked on the brunette eating 3 times the amount she was sitting in front of her. A laugh escapes him as he leans back in his chair, tipping it onto it's back legs ever so slightly.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Barry asks, looking for an excuse to question her about her earth, especially after finding out it has aliens.

"Let's start with those names you listed when we first met. Something Arrow, Something Canary, Fire Something and Atom I think?"

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, Firestorm, and ATOM. All of which are hero's on my earth." The speedster begins to explain, grabbing another doughnut and eating it.

"And I'd assume they all have superpowers like yourself?" Kara was extremely surprised there were so many Hero's on that earth, especially being that there are maybe 4 on her earth, Two of which were herself and her cousin, yet Barry could easily list off four more besides himself in trying to identify his location in the _Multiverse_ which was an idea that still blew her mind.

"Only Firestorm and Myself. The Green Arrow is a former billionaire who was stranded on an island in the north China sea for 5 years, or that what he like's to say, and is extremely skilled with a bow, and has some super crazy tech, but to be fair some of that is from my team, he just doesn't like to admit it. He is also extremely versed in hand to hand combat, apparently he was part of the Russian mob for awhile.

"Then of course we have Black Canary, who was the sister of the Canary who was assumed to be dead for 5 years when in reality she was trained by the League of assassins, and then came back, only to die for a year, she was later revived, and her sister in a fit of avenging her sister's name became a vigilante alongside the Green Arrow, Arsenal, who was later replaced by the Green Arrow's little sister Speedy, Spartan and Overwatch, their tech genius" Kara stared blankly at the speedster, processing everything he was just told. A billionaire became a vigilante and then an army of other hero's appeared, including this Black Canary individual.

"So they all don't have powers?"

"Not a single one, all of them are just super strong and super talented with weapons. Three of them use Bows, Two use guns, and two are also super talented with unconventional weapons, like bow staff, swords, ects." Kara was surprised they had such a verse set of abilities, and that they were considered superhero's when they didn't possess any powers of any sorts.

"What about Firestorm and... ATOM you said?"

"Firestorm is a merge of two people, one person makes up the physical body, the other makes up the intelligence and mind. They require an atomic splicer to merge together, and when they are they can control fire and change the matter of stuff, and absorb atomic blasts, they are both very cool people by themselves.

"I guess that leave's ATOM, another billionaire who became a vigilante, no idea what it is with my earth and billionaires becoming crime fighters, we think they have a club. Anyways, he built a super impressive suit made out of dwarf star that when he wears it allows him to shrink in size, small enough to enter a bloodstream, or grow, large enough to fight a giant robot, or at least that's what I've heard from one half of Firestorm."

After explaining all the heroes, Barry grabs another doughnut, and happily eats it, smiling at a star struck Kara, who was still processing all the information she was just told about his earth's and its 500 superheroes. She can only imagine how safe it is compared to hers, especially assuming they are spread around the whole earth. She shakes her head, still attempting to process everything, but not really getting a solid grasp. Winn would have a much easier time understanding everything she was just told.

"So, being I told you about my earth, it's only fair that you tell me more about where I'm stranded" Barry smiles at the alien, having done enough talking about his own earth for a lifetime. He also was in no mood to try and explain the entire Legends team, or Team Arrow, or Team Flash, or Vixen and Constantine. _Jesus with all these people just hanging around you'd think we wouldn't have any problems with Damian Dark or Zoom._

"Well, I guess you know that I'm an alien, and most of my major villains are aliens, all escapees from a maximum security space prison that was in a corner of space where no time passes, but my space ship accidentally dragged it out after I was knocked into there, and now me and my baby cousin try to stop them all and return them to custody. "

"Wow. All we have are Metahumans and the occasional magical, immortal sociopath." Kara gave a blank look. "Long story, don't ask."

"Whatever you say Speedy."

"Don't call me that. There is a Vigilante with that codename, and I rather not have her or her brother shoot me in the back with arrows again."

"Again?"

"Another long story" Barry laughs stealing the last doughnut from below the alien's grasp. It wasn't until he was half way through it did she even notice he had taken it. Before she could say anything about it her cellphone goes off. She reaches into her bag, mouthing "this isn't over" to the doughnut thief, who was now laughing gleefully. She pulled her phone out to read the text message from her boss demanding her return to the office.

"My day job beckons" Kara mumbles, causing Barry to smile, remembering himself muttering that same phrase multiple times. Kara turns her dimension hopping friend and sighed. He needed a place to work, because the sudden remembrance that he wasn't from her earth was setting back in.

"Alright, you know that room I took you too when we first arrived, no one ever enters there except myself, James and Winn, so feel free to do whatever you need to do in order to find a way back to your Earth, I will only be three floors down in front of Ms. Grant's office, and Winn or James should be nearby as well." Kara explains as she picks up her bag and stands. The brunette follows in her actions, standing up and stretching, he was dying to go for a run, but he knew it wasn't the best idea to do so without his suit anywhere nearby. The two leave the small doughnut shop and began to walk down the streets the National City. As they walk Barry's hand raises up above his eyes, blocking the sun from entering.

"And Oliver calls Central City bright..." Barry mutters the off hand comment, causing Kara to stop and give a slightly annoyed glance at the speedster.

"Oliver? And what do you mean by bright?"

"Oliver Queen. A personal friend of mine. And yes bright, its like stadium lights make up the sky and not an actual atmosphere"

"You mean the bald potbelly billionaire who will agree with anything?"

"Oh my god. Felicity was right about something." Barry laughs at Kara's comment, who was assuming this Felicity was the doppelganger of Mr. Queen's less than pleasant secretary who would attempt to say as little as possible. "No. Oliver Queen the Billionaire who is more stubborn than a mountain and make the salmon ladder look like a cake walk." Barry smiles, leaving Kara with a small smile, surprised that one of those existed. Her image of this Queen changed from potbelly to buff as hell. A laugh emerges from her, now trying to mentally assign this Oliver Queen to one of the two Billionaires she was told about by Barry. She quickly assigned Oliver to the Green Arrow and this Felicity was one of the many people working on his team. Most probably the black canary. The two continued to walk and talk about the differences between their earths, as well as similarities between the two and people on them as they made their walk back to CatCo.

* * *

 **AN: I have more of these written, but I'm contemplating if I should add them as more chapters to this or make individual posts. Anyways, please review and give feedback, they are always welcome~ Remember to sign in so I can reply to them! - Quick**


	2. Chapter 2 - You can do WHAT?

**AN: Thank you for all the positive feedback on chapter one, I really enjoy writing these and they are giving me some practice before I start posting my larger multi-chapter stories, or my more in depth one shots! So thanks Guys! -Quick**

* * *

A loud sigh escaped the Scarlet Speedster as he flopped down into the leather lined chair in the "abandoned" office, as Kara referred to it earlier. He stared at the monitor in front of him, only displaying the CatCo Logo on its background. Barry leaned back in the chair before pushing his legs off the ground to slide the chair across the floor toward a small duffel bag, which contained his suit and what was to blame for him getting stuck. Reaching into the bag he pulled out a folded tachyon device. He knew exactly what was wrong with it, he was aware with its problems as soon as he knew it was a different earth he was on. The exact same thing happened to Cisco's Vibe glasses when they visited Earth 2. The frequency of the device was completely off.

"Dammit." Barry mutters ever so lightly under his voice before holding the device in his lap and sliding back across the room to the computer he had left on. Hovering both hands above they keyboard, he thought of Kara's words.

 _"No one ever enter's there, so feel free to work as fast as you'd like"_

Giving a quick glance to the door, the speedster smiled before lowering his hands to the keyboard. Quickly they began to skim across the top, web pages opening and closing, 20 page articles being read through in mere seconds, all the information being absorbed by the speedster, trying to determine the advancements in science this earth had made compared to his, and to see what overlap he could use in a possible way to return himself back to his earth. Earth 2's science research was far beyond his own earths, and having Harrison Wells from there made his life a whole lot easier, but it seemed that this new earth that he had found himself on wasn't as advanced in their scientific research, more focused on Aliens and other extraterrestrial beings, no signs of a particle accelerator or tachyon research that he could find. A small sigh of defeat emerged from Barry as he leaned away from the keyboard, back into the chair. He couldn't tamper with the tachyon device he had brought with him. Because as soon as he got back to his earth, where he was being monitored, they would obviously notice him moving a lot slower, because the device would be out of sync with his earth's frequency, making it only a larger mess.

Barry turned his attention to a large stack of books which he had brought from the local library. He picked the first one up and began to speed read through the book, pages whirling past him so quickly that air was fanning against his face, not a single page skipped as he read every single word in the document. His attention was locked into the reading that he didn't even notice a shorter brunette enter the room.

Winn stood there in awe as he watched the speedster quickly turn the pages of the book before getting it down only a few moments after he entered the room. Barry puffed out his cheeks, obviously not amused with what he just read. He began reaching for a second one before noticing another body in the room.

"Hey. Something I can help you with?"

"D-Did you just read that entire textbook?" Winn asked, pointing to the book Barry had just set down.

"Um, yeah. It was an easy read being I've already read it in college, but, it was good refresher. Glad to know some ideas carry on between earths."

"Y-Yes but... how quickly did you read it? It must have at least 300 pages in it."

"479 pages, not including the resources in the back. And I would say about... 3 minutes, give or take"

"T-three minu-, You can read more than a 100 pages in a minute?" Winn's jaw dropped at the prospect as the parallel dimension visitor nodded his head in conformation.

"What else can you do? I mean I thought you could just run really fast and apparently jump dimensions"

"Do you want the full list or the abridged?" Barry asks with a smirk, surprised that he wanted to know more about him. Sure some new people would want to know, but most of them were scientists who wanted to know for scientific purposes. But Winn? Winn wanted to know out of pure excitement and fascination for meeting another superhero.

"Um... Abridged! Only the super cool things!"

"Does throwing lightning, phasing through solid objects and time travel count as cool things?" Barry says nonchalantly, seeing Winn's eyes widen in pure excitement from just those three things that were mentioned. He hadn't even mentioned his super heeling, him being able to run on water, carry multiple people, or create tornadoes without breaking a sweat.

"You can throw lightning? No wait, you can pass through solid objects? Wait wait wait _TIME TRAVEL?_ "

"If I build up enough kinetic energy by running in a circle, then yeah, I can create lightning bolts which I can easily throw. If I vibrate my molecules at the same frequency as the air molecules I can pass through any solid objects, although its harder to do on different earths... and time travel is a whole other story that would take forever to explain." Barry tried his best to give a quick run down, not wanting to go too in depth with the explanation of time travel. The IT could only nod his head in understanding the first two, but his curiosity only grew more on time travel.

"So, How do you hide your identity? I mean you obviously should have a superhero costume, but do you have a mask? Do you do the glasses trick like Kara? What about with interviews? Can people recognize your voice? What do you do for a living when you aren't being a superhero?" Winn began to spew out question after question, which was pulling away the Speedsters attention from all research that he could do to find his way back home. It wasn't like he minded much though, it was nice coming to an earth that had no idea what speedsters were, or wasn't as technically advanced as his and Earth 2.

"Um... give me a spit second" Barry said before standing up. In a blur of lightning, the Brunette wearing some casual clothing was replaced with a male wearing a red full body suit covering him head to toe, even covering most of his face, with a emblem in the center of his chest. A golden lightning bolt over a white background, he also noticed the two lightning bolts on both side of the cowl. After a few moments, the hero was replaced with Barry Allen again, flopping back into a chair. "I don't have to worry about people seeing my face. As for my voice," Barry paused "I do this cool trick where I vibrate my vocal cords, so I sound like this" He said, his voice sounding distorted as he spoke. Winn only laughed as the other's voice returned to normal. "And as for my day job, I work at the local police department."

"So basically no matter what time of day it is, you're saving lives. And I thought Kara was going above and beyond with being a superhero" Winn only remained in awe about all the things this visitor from another dimension could do. Barry only shrugged about it, being it was his everyday life, he didn't see the big deal, but of course this earth didn't have speedsters, or a Barry Allen and the rest of team Flash. He made sure to look himself up after seeing if there was a STAR Labs or any of his team. Gosh he missed Cisco and Caitlin right now. Winn picked up the looking of homesickness on Barry's face and only smiled.

"Enough with me asking you questions. If you need any help coming up with idea's to get you home, just let me know."

"Thank's Winn. I will" Barry smirks before picking up another text book and starting to speed read it. Winn rolled his eyes before mumbling under his breath "show off"

* * *

 **AN: Please leave reviews and give Feedback, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask, but remembered to be Logged into FanFiction So I can reply/Answer them~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Im not jealous of Barry

**AN: Thank you guys for all the amazing feedback and support! I'm kinda putting these out very quickly because I'm on school break so I have more time to write, but once school start backs up again I won't be able to post as often. Anyways Enjoy a jealous James Olsen/ confused Barry Allen**

* * *

James wasn't one to admit when they were jealous, especially when he had convinced himself that he wasn't. He wasn't jealous of this mysterious man who apparently is from another dimension and is also a self proclaimed superhero. Sure he had saved Kara from falling from a building, but there was no proof that he was actually a superhero and wasn't working for the Kyptonians. Kara and Winn were only letting their guard down, James was asking the important questions here.

He looked outside of his office to find Kara back at her desk outside of Cat's office, no Barry Allen in sight. Did he return home? Did he do something to Kara while they went out for 'doughnuts'? His gaze drifted to find Winn's desk empty, probably meaning he was in the Supergirl work base. Standing up he quickly moved toward the elevator, wanting to have a conversation with Winn to see his point of view on this situation. Sadly, James wasn't going to get this interaction.

"Winn I need to tal-" James begins as he walks into the abandoned office before cutting himself up. Not only did Winn look up to the male who entered, but a brunette looked up from the computer in the corner. His brown hair was a scraggly mess atop his head that James could instantly recognize the person. _Barry Allen._

"What's up James?" Winn asks, noticing the change of expression on James face as he sees Barry, who had realized he wasn't going to be needed in this conversation and returned back to the computer, typing away at his super speed.

"Barry. What are you doing here?" James said coldly, pulling the speedsters attention away from his work once again, returning it to the buff male standing at the door. His figure kinda reminded him of Joe, except more intimidating.

"Um... Kara said I could work up here to find a way back to my eart-"

"And why are you in such a rush to get back to your 'Earth'? Do you have someone over there your in a rush to return to? " James question caught both Barry and Winn off. Winn could just smell the jealousy coming off of the photographer, as well as sharing the shock and confusion as the speedster.

"I mean... besides leaving my earth at the mercy of an evil speedster who has a strong liking for killing, yeah I have a few people I'd want to get home too." Barry spoke cautiously, not entirely sure what he did to cause such an out of nowhere question, but he could sense the hostile undertone to it. Both Winn and James went silent after hearing his comment about his world being at the mercy of a super villain without him there.

"So, Um... would you mind if I went back to trying to find a way back, unless either of you guys know anything about tachyon..." Both shook their heads in denial of tachyons, Winn only hearing the term once before and James being lost as can be. Barry nodded his head acknowledging their looks and returning to speed typing on the laptop. James could only watch the monitor open and speed through articles before closing only seconds later.

"James... can I talk to you outside" Winn mutters to his friend before the two leave Barry alone in the office. Once outside Winn finally says what was on both his and Barry's mind when he entered the room. "What the hell was that about dude?"

"Sorry, but I can't be the only one suspicious about a man who comes from another universe and can apparently move after than the speed of sound"

"Apparently he can also throw lightning" James gave a less than amused look "not helping."

"I'm just worried about Kara, you know. Maybe this guy is working for the Kryptonians who have been attacking the past few months"

"Then how would you explain him saving Kara? Or his perfect explanation of the multiverse? Kara had no idea about it until now and she says that Kryptonians have a higher intellectual level and more advanced studied than humans, but yet he can explain it flawlessly and knows about Tachyons. He's a scientist dude, and apparently his earth is really advanced in science. Why are you so scared of hi-" Winn cut himself after explaining all of Barry's exploits and his mental abilities as well. "You ARE jealous of Barry!"

"W-What! No- no. I am not jealous of Barry Allen." James stutters trying to deny the very obvious fact.

"You are dude! You think Kara likes Barry, and Barry could take her away"

"I never said that"

"I never said you did! But dude, you are really bad at being jealous! If you so worried, why not ask him if he has a girlfriend or something, because for all we know he could be dating someone on his earth and you wouldn't have to worry about him trying to hit on Kara." Winn suggests, causing James to think about it for a bit. Maybe Barry does have someone else on his earth that he is trying to get back to. Maybe he wouldn't have to worry. But that would be admitting he is jealous, and he is _NOT_ jealous. Absolutely no way that he is jealous.

After their brief conversation they both enter the office again, to see Barry studying a metal device that wasn't their earlier. He had managed to find a screw driver and was messing with the device.

"What is that?" Winn asked, walking over to Barry's claimed work area.

"This, is a tachyon enhancer. I was testing this bad boy when I accidentally breached into your earth, and being its a machine, its completely out of sync with the frequency of this earth, so it doesn't work properly. And I cant adjust the frequency without returning to my earth moving slower than when I left, being it was a test run" Barry explains before picking the device up by the ring in the front. The device suddenly folded in on itself and was placed back into the bag on his left. "But being you guys have no real advancements on tachyon research, there is no way for me to use that to get back to my earth, so basically that idea is scrapped."

"So, your... earth, is familiar with tachy- whatever you called them, and other scientific properties?" James questioned, trying to figure out what Kara could see in this guys, not that he's jealous.

"Tachyon's are getting some more attention, I got the formula to make that from someone from the future, but I guess you can say that. I did get my powers from a Particle accelerator explosion, combined with lightning from a storm cloud the explosion created, and being thrown into a cabinet full of chemicals."

"What were you doing around a bunch of chemicals?" Winn questions.

"I was in my lab. I'm a CSI." Barry says, causing Winn to only laugh and James to roll of eyes. _"_ _Of course this guy is a police scientist, what else cant he do?"_ James thought to himself before walking leaning against a table nearby. He needed to ask questions, but how to work them into a conversation without giving off the presence to trying to snoop into his life.

"So, Barry, do you have any family on your earth?" So much for subtle.

"Yeah... My dad, my adopted dad and my adopted sister..." Barry speaks slowly, trying to figure out where the hell that question came from. For being a practical genius, Barry was extremely oblivious to situations.

"Birth and adopted fathers? What about your mom" James asked, still trying to get more information. Barry's face kinda dropped at the mention of his mother, contemplating on if he should tell the two men.

"My mom... was murdered when I was 11..." Barry said softly, giving a slightly skew and awkward face. A wave of guilt washed over James as soon as Barry finished the sentence. _"I'm an asshole"_ where the only words that came to mind after Barry said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Winn started. Barry shrugged it off "No big deal, I caught her murderer and got revenge on him, so all is good" Barry said with a smile, although he was still slightly hurt at the thought of his mother. He wasn't exactly at terms with his own mothers death, especially being it was his fault. They room goes awkwardly silent before Barry shrugs and returns to his computer to work. Winn gives a look at James, who still feels like an utter asshole for being up the topic of Barry's mother. The IT signals the photographer to come over and look at something. The three men enjoy the few moments of silence in the room, James even moving over to work on another computer to help Winn with his personal project before the door is swung open and a familiar blonde comes rushing in quickly

"I need your help"

* * *

 **AN: AND WE ARE BROUGHT BACK AROUND THE CANON SCENES! I have more of these from later on in the episode, but here are the few that I have for now! Anyways please review and give feedback, they are always welcome~ If you have any questions feel free to ask and remember to sign in so I can reply and answer to them!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Your turn to talk

**AN: TIMELINE! This takes place after Barry arrives at the DEO and meets Lucy, and he is working on the algorithm to find Livewire**

* * *

Out of all the powers he would see in his lifetime as a superhero, living electricity was not what he expected to be his first. He sat in the crime lab Kara lead to, which apparently was her _sisters_. Of course she had a sister, and of course he was missing Iris, which means he was missing his earth this. This better not take too long, he has an earth to return to.

Looking over the data they had on this Blackout wannabe, he was really starting to see the similarities in their DNA and MO. Both could control electricity, she didn't have to feed off it, but it did give her a boost, kinda similar to his friend that stole his powers, she could turn into electricity herself, which was something Blackout couldn't do, but besides those minor facts, they were nearly identical.

"Tracking her down shouldn't be too hard" Barry finally says to the audience behind him, which he had clearly notice forming, he assumed in awe of his super reading and processing of everything. They all jumped when the guest addressed them, some employee's denying the fact and walking away quickly, others just brushing it off like they were passing by as well. A small laugh escaped the speedster as the crowd thinned to just Kara, Winn, and Lucy.

"And why are you so certain on this Speedy?"

"Okay first, stop calling me that, I've had enough arrows shot in my back by her big brother to last a lifetime" It took the three of them a moment to analyze the statement that was just said by Barry. Kara figured it out quickly, remembering there was a vigilante on his earth going by the name 'Speedy'. Lucy and Winn weren't given this same knowledge, so they were left pondering longer. Lucy eventually dropped it, while Winn stored in the back of his head for questioning later.

"And second, her MO is almost identical to a meta on my earth, except he was required to absorb electricity to survive, so my team tracked him down by monitoring the fluctuation of electricity in the city, especially power grids, and seeing where there were sharp drops in powers, showing us where he was feeding and where we could find it. Being she travels through electricity, and can become it herself, that means electricity will spike in that general area if she is traveling through the wires there. I can most probably reverse engineer the algorithm that my team used to locate Blackout to find your Livewire" Barry explains, leaning back in the chair in front of the computer. Lucy gives the stranger a genuine look of being impressed. Judging by his appearance, he cant' be anywhere over 30, so he was still practically young to be a super genius like he is speaking and behaving.

"You can use the main computer to design your algorithm, that way we will have it on standby in case of any future enemies like this" Lucy says, before giving small nods to the three and making her exit. They quickly move to the main computer, which Barry quickly approaches to figure out what he's working with.

"Well... this is defiantly unique..." Barry says, examining the 4 different versions of a keyboard on the main council. Finally locating one he recognizes he begins to type on it, trying to type out the blackout algorithm from memory. Kara inhales watching his hands moves at speeds which even she was having a hard time keeping up with.

"It's so cool, right?" Winn whispers to his alien friend who only nods in agreement to his statement. They two finally approach him as his typing begins to slow down, meaning he was thinking at a more human speed.

"So, Barry why don't you tell us ab-"

"No, no. No" Barry responds quickly before Kara can finisher her statement, giving her a confused look. He swerves in the chair to face the alien.

"I've told you more than enough about my Earth. I want to know more about this earth, not just for personal reason, but because my Earth is basically a hub for the multiverse and it would be nice to have some information to bring back besides 'Oh, they have aliens there'" Barry explains his reasoning while staring down Kara. She gives a slight pout, but it was only fair that she told him about her earth.

"Okay then... what do you want to know?"

"First off, you are an alien? How? Where are you from? Why are you on earth?" He starts his revenge questions, and off course the first ones are about her origin story.

"Oh, well, um... My planet, Krypton, was dying from the people using all of its resources dry. My mom and dad, along with my cousin's parents had managed to set up escape plans for me and my baby cousin, Kal-El. Kal left first, and he was a newborn at the time, I followed behind him only a few moments later, I was 13 at the time. But my space ship got caught in the explosion, so I was knocked off course and fell into this place where time doesn't pass for 24 years, then I came to earth" Kara explained it with some ease. Barry listened inventively. _13\. She was two years older than me when my Mother died_. Barry thought to himself. She had lost her whole planet.

"Dang... that's heavy." Barry finally spoke after a few moments of silence, his response making Kara laugh a little.

"Yeah, well, I did get adopted by the Danvers, and got my amazing big sister Alex. So it wasn't all a loss"

"Now there have never been truer words spoken" Barry replies before spinning in the chair back to the keyboard to do some typing.

"So. Villains. I know you told me earlier they are all aliens, but like, what do they do?"

"Well, I am fighting my Uncle who got arrested, and formerly my aunt, but she was killed... so I'm fighting my own family, which is never fun, and then their goons, all of which are alien criminals."

"Charming" The sarcasm in the speedster's voice made Kara chuckle a little as he typed away on the algorithm.

"What's with superhero's having dead parents" Winn makes that off hand comment, causing both Barry and Kara to freeze, but Barry recovered faster than Kara.

"What do you mean by that Winn? Barry's parent's aren't dead." Kara laughs hesitantly, looking down at the Barry who was now putting more focus into typing, his hands moving even faster than earlier.

"Wait, did he not tell you?" Winn asks, glancing between the two superheros.

"Tell me what?"

"My mom was murdered right in front of me when I was 11 by arch-enemy speedster from the future who went back in time to try to murder me" Barry said the entire statement without missing a beat, still typing away on the algorith, more and more coding and formulaic patterns appearing on the DEO screen at record speed. Both Kara and Winn fell awkwardly silent. Winn knew Barry's mom was murdered, but he didn't know that Barry actually saw it happen, let alone it was from someone in the future.

"Oh wow..." Kara was the first to speak, still keeping a careful eye on the guest, who was typing.

"It's not important. I got revenge on the man who killed her, freed my dad. All is good!" Barry's mood was surprisingly cheerful despite the sentence that he had just said so nonchalantly. Kara always tears up or locks up when talking about Krypton, and yet Barry could talk about his mother's own murder like it is absolutely nothing. She could only begin to imagine how many time's he's had to explain it.

There was another awkward pause of silence before the speedster finally spoke again. "So you have aliens, and your cousin is also a superhero? Any other alien hero's I should know about or...?" He had managed to bring the topic of their earth back on them, almost like the earlier conversation didn't happen.

"Well, there is a martian, but he isn't officially a hero... besides that, it is just me and Kal. Unlike you're earth, with its 500 heros!"

"Woah, woah! There are only 13... that I'm aware of... knowing Sara and Oliver they probably have added like 10 new people to their teams" Barry quickly jumps to defend his earth before making that second comment, causing both Kara and Winn laugh. Barry continues to work on the algorithm, putting the finishing touches on it, before typing a launch code in, none of them noticing James walking in and starting to talk to Lucy.

"Got her" Barry whispers, looking at the monitor.

"We found Livewire!"

* * *

 **AN:GREETINGS! I am back to writing and I might,might MIGHT, be starting my first official multi-chapter fic soon that isn't a collection of one shots like this is! Anyways, Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! If you have any questions/suggestions feel free to hit me up in a private message, and remember to log into fan fic so I can reply to your questions! - Quick**


End file.
